User blog:GrandMethuselah67/Crossover Blog: World-1, Venus
Venus, one of the United Republic of Humankind's oldest territories. Before, it had been a molten wasteland, ravaged by massive storms and hot weather. When it was terraformed, it transformed into a more friendly and beautiful place. The harsh, destructive deserts had turned into lush and enormous forests and beaches. The carbon clouds in the sky had transformed into water vapor clouds, and eventually rain became oceans. Venus was now one of the United Republic's many tourist attractions from people outside of Sol. The Republic tamed the unruly jungles, erecting efficient and environmentally friendly cities. They populated it with animals, both Earthen and alien in nature. Many people have come to call Venus a home, and by the 41st Century, its population was about 10.384 Billion. It was inhabited by humans, androids, and foreigners from the Andromeda Galaxy (The U.R.H. had recently opened up to tourism to improve relations with the Andromedan Federation). On the Ishtar Continent, a continent that was mostly jungle, Vance was field training with other G.I.C troops. He was a commander, so technically he didn't have to train with the others, but he preferred to keep his skills honed. Besides, it helped with camaraderie when he trained with his men. The jungle was vast and huge; trees as tall as skyscrapers back at Earth touched the sky, lush and soft grass conformed to the soles of the metal boots of his powersuit. Birds truly massive but overall friendly flew through the trees, some truly exotic ones flying and climbing. MONITOR, one of the strategic A.I. that was a mere extension of OZMAGNUMOPUS, advised the soldiers as they advanced through the jungle. Using virtual reality, the soldiers were in a battle simulation against the New Egyptians; a scenario that hopefully wouldn't happen, but you can never be too prepared. They were ambushed. Abominations made out of Spectral Technology, as it was officially called, jumping out of the trees and attacking with natural weaponry. The soldiers stood in a formation so that, together, they were more like a tank. Beamswords slashed through virtual Necrolytes. Bullets and MASER rifles ripped through their unliving armor, but they kept coming back. Vance was in charge here. He had to act quickly. "Everybody, back!" Vance ordered. The new soldiers quickly moved behind him. The pieces of virtual Necrolytes began to come together as if they were alive -- which, horrifyingly, they were -- and fused into one massive entity. Using telepathy, Vance mentally ordered the soldiers to form a circle around the giant Spectral Tech automaton and open fire. The bullets seemed to overwhelm the beast, forcing it onto its knees. Vance stuck out his hand, morphing it into a massive blaster of some kind, and shot the beast to pieces with pure concussive energy. The simulation was destroyed. Training was over. Once the Virtual Reality simulation was over, it revealed Vance and his men wearing standard G.I.C. uniforms: shirts made of some organic, 3D printed fabric, and baggy pants with enough pockets to carry a few clips of ammo. "Well done, everyone." Vance commended his men, who seemed to smile at his approval. Category:Blog posts